Black Heart
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: An unexpected confession from Erina changed his life completely. A story of Soma leaving Totsuki at the end of Second year. To her it was all a challenge. To him it was his first love. Will she realize her mistake? Or will it be too Late? Contains Lemon and Yuri. Final pairing Erina x Soma. Lemon contains Erina x Soma, Erina x Megumi, Erina x Hisako, Erina x Alice, Soma x Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Heart**

It was their last second year graduation at **Totsuki Academy.**

Time seemed to go by so quick for Soma Yukihira. When he joined the Academy, he never thought he would enjoy his stay so much. Before all it mattered to him was his father and cooking. But after coming here, it all changed. He changed. He made friends that he could call his family.

 **Polar Star Dormitory** , despite being a broken palace among all, he couldn't have asked for a better place.

Soma loved to cook with them and loved when they praised him. Not a single day went by there that he didn't enjoy.

Specially he loved to work with **Megumi Todokoro.** She was really clumsy and nervous girl when he had first met her. He used to treat her as a younger sister who needed to be protected. But now it was not the same. She had the spirit that rivalled his when it came to cooking. It was funny how once she used hide behind him when in trouble but here he was now, crying like a baby while hugging her.

Why was Soma Yukihira, the one who would be the one to give others courage and hope, crying?

A lot of things changed. He had changed.

"S-Soma-kun… it's 3AM…. Etto… are you okay?" Her voice held concern and sadness. She hated to see her idol broken like this. She had never pictured him to be the one needing her. To her, Soma was hope, courage, and trust.

"Oh…" He slowly broke the hug and sat beside her, looking at his palm blankly. The tears had long dried yet left a stinging stain. He looked like a mess. His once golden fierce eyes was lifeless.

Megumi tightened her fist as she looked down with frustration and slight anger.

"Soma-kun… I want to help you but… but you have to trust me." She desperately searched for his attention but his just looked dead.

She wished she could help him. She would do anything. But sadly she couldn't do anything.

She wasn't the one who could make him smile just by a good gesture. She wasn't the one who could make him determined to be better every day. She wasn't the one who could make him blush by praising him. Nor was she the one who could make him feel special.

She could never be the one. She never was. That place was always reserved for _her._

 **Erina Nakiri,** the only person who held that position. Yet she was the one who hurt him.

Megumi never thought she could hate someone. But Totsuki even changed her.

"Ne…Megumi… will you miss me?"

Megumi looked at him with wide eyes. He wasn't looking at her. She couldn't understand him yet she had a bad feeling about it. She just hoped she was wrong.

"W-What? W-why you asking this, Soma-kun?"

The chilling night caressed their skins as his hopeless voice reached her ears. She wished this day never came.

"I am leaving Totsuki tomorrow."

…

"You can't…" She whispered lightly.

A sad chuckle left his lips as he looked at her. She was crying. Her lips were trembling as her fist was tight.

"I look pathetic to you right?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head. "No! You are never pathetic Soma-kun!"

He everted his eyes from her and shook his head. "Right…"

"I am serious Soma-kun! Please don't leave! We just graduated to third year! Soma-kun please don't let _her_ leave me… us!" She was desperate to stop him yet deep down she knew it was over. Everything changed. He wasn't going to stay with her anymore. There would be no Soma to help her with assignments. No Soma to make her blush with compliments. No Soma to make her smile just with a good gesture. No Soma to make her determined to be better.

Her hope and support, Yukihira Soma, was going to leave her… and she couldn't stop him. She never could. That place belonged to Erina Nakiri. The person who hurt her most precious person.

"I really loved her…"

Those words completely broke Megumi's heart. She wasn't sad because of the fact that the person she loved was confessing about another girl. But the way Soma said that showed how much he had loved Erina. Yet she disposed him like a used rag.

Megumi just silently cried as she laid her head on his shoulder. The last time she could be this close to him.

"Soma-kun… I-I… c-can I do something to make you stay? I p-promise I will do a-anything… I-" Her words vanished in this air as she felt a pat on her head. His warm palm felt so soothing. His smile, despite being mixed with sadness, made her fall for him all over again.

"Just remember me… that's all that matters."

Megumi just cried and nodded.

'Erina you baka…' Was her final thought as she laid her head on his shoulder again and slowly drifted to sleep. She was fully aware once she woke up, he wouldn't be beside her.

And so it happened.

Megumi could only find a piece of note left beside her.

 **'** **Sorry for being a loser and leaving like a coward but I hope you understand. I can't explain this to anything from our dorm… so please, tell them not to hate me. I will always be with you all. One day… I will be back.**

 **P.S: By the way Megumi, you snored! :v'**

Fresh tears began to cascade down her cheeks yet she had a smile on her face.

'He said he will come back… yatta!'

 **Author's Note: I will just make one thing clear, it WILL BE Soma x Erina. I am sorry but I honestly don't see him with Megumi.**

 **I am making this clear so that any of you Megumi fans don't read it with false hope since this chapter is only focused on her.**

 **Next Chapter : Rejection.**

 **Review~ Let me know if I should continue this as this is my first Shokugeki fanfic. I usually write Shounen stuff so~ It will be a bit challenge to write this but I will try my best.**

 **Also let me know if you think Soma was OOC. I tried to keep him in character but I don't know, so feedback will be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Heart**

 **Rejection**

 ** _Flashback_**

Soma looked at Erina Nakiri with a nervous smile. She looked flawless with the red gown she wore for the ball dance.

Every year, there would be a ballroom program for students graduating to next year. It was quite the event for most boys. But Soma never cared for this before. Until today.

He was dressed in a black suit and white shirt. The buttons on his shirt was left open, just like his usual aggressive looks. He wasn't a gentle man by any means. Nor did he have a fashion taste that looked classy, yet he tried his best to dress up well today. For her.

He didn't remember when he started feeling this unfamiliar happiness around her. Her smile would make him smile. Her fierce yet breath taking eyes could almost make him freeze in an unending loop of appreciation towards the Nakiri Princess.

When did he start seeing her this way? Soma Yukihira was never someone to fall for looks yet it was the very looks of Erina that captured his heart. Her cute pout, her smirks, her eye rolls, her tease, everything about her that he used to find annoying were things that he loved now.

Soma held a small red rose on his hand as he looked down shyly. He wasn't sure how to say it to her. How was he going to tell her about his feelings?

He had practiced for an entire month for this very day. Here he was, standing in front of Erina in the middle of the stage. Slow music, everyone dancing with their partners, dim lights. Everything was perfect for the confession, yet he couldn't mutter a single word.

"Yukihira-kun, why exactly did you message me to meet you in the ball? You do know I don't dance, right?" She crossed her arms under her breasts. Her eyes held the same defiance that he found attractive about her. She wasn't someone who would easily melt from a confession. At least that's how he saw her. A cold Ice-hearted girl, who was a good person deep down. She was like the camouflaged diamond from the deep sea.

"I… ahmm." He cleared his throat lightly.

Erina gave him a questioning look. "What?"

Soma took a deep breath as he took a step towards her. Then it dawned to her. The rose he was holding was for her. She looked at him as her eyes widened. A small gasp left her lips as Soma blushed.

"Nakiri… you see… umm…" He trailed off, fiddling with words. 'Sheesh it's now or never.' With a deep breath, he said it, out loud.

"Nakiri Erina, I am in love with you. I have been in love with you for a while now…" He gulped realizing he had said it loudly as if he was declaring a Shokugeki to his opponent. But it was too late to take back. Everyone was looking at them. He felt extremely embarrassed yet tried his best to not falter.

"So… Nakiri, will you be my… umm… wife?"

'Did I just say wife?... good job Yukihira Soma-kun, you just skipped the starter and went straight for the main dish.' He inwardly slapped himself. 'How could I mess this up! Pfft. Oh well~'

Soma grinned sheepishly at her. "Uh… that just slipped through my mouth, don't mind."

He then stopped smiling as he looked at her hopefully. He searched for her reaction but only found her staring at him with wide eyes. She didn't look surprised. It was hard to understand her.

But everything flowed accordingly.

Soma slightly widened his eyes when Erina let out a laughter. Soon her laugh reached far as she looked to be completely drowned in her own world.

"Yukihira-kun, what are you saying? Are you even listening to yourself?" She mockingly spoke. He stayed silent as his eyes changed to shock and then to disbelief. His lips parted lightly, wanting to say something but he couldn't.

"Look guys, the transfer student just proposed me to be his… hahaa… wife!" She laughed uncontrollably yet no one made a single noise. Everyone looked at the duo in shock.

"N-Nakiri, I-"

"Hai Hai, I get it." She giggled as she signalled her palm in front of her to stop him from speaking.

"You are proposing me to be your girlfriend. Is that it?" She asked with a chuckle.

Soma slowly nodded.

"Forget about it then Yukihira-kun." She whispered semi loudly as she looked down, her hair down casting her eyes before she looked at him with the same fierce hateful eyes that he was familiar with when they first met.

"I am off-limit for a commoner like you. Don't forget who I am, Erina Nakiri, and who are you? A rundown closed restaurant cook. Know your place." Her voice held no remorse in his ears. He was too shocked to speak as he just stared at her dumbfounded.

That was the first day in a long time that he cried. The tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes, yet he didn't make a single noise.

"Oh… you are crying. Sadly tears won't change anything Yukihira-kun, we are worlds apart. I didn't give you any signal or lead you on… so…" Erina bit her cheeks as she looked down. Her fist in a tight grip around her gown. "So I don't know what made you think I would be mildly interested in you… don't mistake my friendly gesture as anything more than just a fellow student helping her classmates. That… that's all." She then turned around and walked away, leaving the once proud Soma into broken fragments.

Soon murmurs began to reach his ears and soon they were mixed with laughter and insults.

"Haha, looks like the guy who lost to Hayama twice already got his head cracked."  
"Haha, I used to think he was kinda cute~ He is just lame."

"Me too!"

"Haha, what a loser."

..

..

..

He looked down and slowly left the hall. His friends from the dorm couldn't master the courage to approach him. They were all too shocked.

Everything changed that day. The day Soma Yukihira had left Totsuki Academy.

 **Author's Note: Here's Chapter :2. Hopefully you liked it. Let me know if you find any one of them OOC. Suggestions always appreciated!**

 **Review**


End file.
